ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial Page
WORK IN PROGRESS Welcome to the tutorial page, wherein we, the Odyssey Gaming wiki admin team, will learn you how to create your very own page. At first, you should be aware of the most useful source of information for your character, area, event or whatever it is that you'd like to immortalize on our wiki chapter; 'Please be sure that you have 'SOURCE' selected instead of 'VISUAL' on the top corner of this editor box.' Infoboxes; Infobox Character' - in here, you may find the infobox that you are able to use for your character. Simply copy and paste the mentioned code on the bottom of the link we just gave you. To help you with filling in the proper information to each addition of the infobox, we will be helping you here; ( We will only show you how to do the infobox for characters. If the one for organizations, events or areas are still unclear to you, then feel free to post a message on the Talk page on one of our admins+. ''|BG1 & |BG2 - this is to create color on the edges of your infobox, the codes for such colors are to be found on the following website; http://www.december.com/html/spec/colorsafe.html '''NOTE: DO NOT INCLUDE ' # ' WHEN ADDING THE CODE NEXT TO BG1 & BG2. |ImageBG & |Image '- the |ImageBG may be kept blank. |Image, however, must be filled in. Simply upload your photo on the wiki and type (example) File:Photo.jpg|250px ('note: use these brackets: before the word 'File' and after '250px'. |Name '- enter the FULL name of your character herein. For example; Vincent Nicholas Scozzari.'' ''|Hideb''' -leave this blank.'' |aka '- aliases for your character. For example; Cozy Vinny. '''(note: if your character has nicknames, then type |aka=Vinny Cozy and type the code 'br' without ' signs, and replace the ' signs with < and >, then press space and type 'Nicky June' .'' |country '- use this one to display others where your character hails from. Maybe he is an Italian-American, or a native American? Up to you.'' ''|birth '- the date of your character's birth. Feel free to state the location of that day, too. |death '- self-explanatory. Date of death. If you keep this one blank, the section will not appear in your infobox.'' ''|hidep '- leave this blank. |gender '- the sex of your character, male or female.'' ''|height |hair |eyes |skin '- all self-explanatory. '' '|hidec '- keep this empty.'' |family '- the known family of your character. Keep it to a minimum, however. Vary from brothers, sisters to father(s) and mother(s) to uncles, aunts and nieces and cousins.'' ''|affiliation '- the organization or whatever that your character affiliates itself with. This may be the mafia, or the police. |hideg '- blank.'' ''|businesses '- use this to let visitors view with what your character makes a living. |vehicles '- just for your vehicles in possession of your character.'' Be sure to use the codes w| and c| and place on both sides. w| is a link to the original wikipedia, and the c| is for making letters lightly smaller. |gta is to link subjects to the original GTA wiki. ''Infobox Organization '- within this link you are able to find the appropriate infobox to create if you wish to immortalize an organization such as an illegal or a legal one (company, mafia, gang, enterprise etc.) in our book of Odyssey's gaming history. Infobox Event '- our link to the template used for a major event that had much influence on the circumstances of the state of San Andreas. Feel free to post them at any time, yet do take into account that somewhat unimportant occurances such as the cleansing of the mafia or the resignation of Chief of Police is not considered a major event.'' ''Infobox Area '- this here gives you the ability to state a district or neighborhood that may be essential for your character, organization or an event that took place in our virtual world.